Goodbye Team Anglerfish
by Thorthemighty321
Summary: What happens when during a elimination style match, something terrible happens? Find out, will people die? Will others be injured? FYI this is my first try at this.


Girls Und Panzer: Goodbye Anglerfish

I do not own Girls Und Panzer.

Also this is my first attempt at a Girls Und Panzer Fanfic.

Enjoy J

Ooarai VS Blue Gil High Match

"Match Begin!" The loudspeaker boomed. "Alright, you know the drill we get to the city and set up a defense." Miho said. The answers came through. She looked around at the Ooarai tankery team. Some changes had been made the M3 Lee had been converted into a fairly powerful Ram II Cruiser tank it had a very powerful 57mm M1 cannon. The Chi-Nu had a full crew so it was performing much better, the B1 Bis had been sold and a BDR G1B with a 90mm gun had been bought and two more girls had joined up. The Type 89B was still causing some problems for the team but it had been upgraded with a French 25mm AT gun. Miho was awed as usual with the immense amount of skill her team had developed. The tanks of Oorai entered the town where they were supposed to guard an objective. The tankery team that Oorai was using had a few new additions as well. The teams that had been fielded were Duck Team, Mallard Team, Leapon Team, Anglerfish Team, Rabbit Team, Hippo Team, Turtle Team, Anteater Team, plus two new teams were also in this for their first match Gorilla Team, and Moose Team. Gorilla Team drove a large American Panzer that had been donated by a unknown person, the panzer though was a T29 Heavy tank the command version, the only real difference was that the hull had a 50mm of armor at the front bringing its armor to 152mm, plus a 1200 BHP (Break Horse-Power) Cummins© Diesel Engine, its 105mm cannon could take on just about anything. While Moose Team commanded a real interesting tank, a D.W. 2 Heavy Tank while not that powerful it was not something to laugh at. It had the same 7.5cm/L43 that Anglerfish team had. Moose Team was mixed with both girls and boys on that team. While Gorilla Team on the other hand was all boys. Also Anteater Team and Mallard team now had enough members to fully crew their tanks. Miho was amazed at just how well Gorilla Team worked together. She smiled it figures they were all friends and were very accurate with that 105mm gun. Moose Team on the other hand not so much, but they were friends but didn't handle the stress of combat well. Meanwhile inside Gorilla Team Jimmy Picard shouted a order to the gunner his name was Frank Arthur, "Frank, do a 360 degree sweep with the turret, last thing we need is for Blue Gil High to ambush us." "Right!" Yelled Frank. The turret drives hummed and the turret rotated 360 degrees. "Nothing Boss." He said. I then opened my hatch and stood in the hatch. Miho meanwhile had heard the turret looked over and saw Gorilla doing a sweep, she barked a laugh when she saw what was painted on the gun barrel of the T29; 'Don't Tread on Me with a Western Diamond Back Rattlesnake as a back drop for those words. Suddenly the ground exploded in front of the Panzer IV H. "Ambush!" Cried Anzu commander of Turtle team, Gorilla then came over the radio and said "Yeah! NO SHIT SHERLOCK! We sorta figured that from the crater that just appeared in front of Anglerfish!" The Radio Operator bellowed. Miho started barking orders. "Anteater team lay down suppressing fire back along where that shot had come from. Duck Team try and spot the enemy. Gorilla Team get to the front of our formation and lead us right at them." The replies came through and the Chin-Nu 76.2mm gun began blasting away while T29 got in front of the formation, while the Type 89B raced away going in the direction that fire was coming from. "This is Duck Team we have eyes on 6 enemy tanks." Taeko said. "The enemy formation is composed of the following: two M2 Mediums tanks with 3 in guns, a T-44 with a 85mm gun, a Crusader with a 2 pound gun with the Little John Adaptor on it, a VK 72.01 Lowe, and a Fiat M16/43." Taeko surmised. "Come again Duck Team? Did you say one of the enemy tanks is a VK 72.01 Lowe?" Saori and Miho said together stunned. "Yup no kidding." Taeko said. Miho swore under her breath when suddenly a deep booming roar almost made her jump right out of her skin. "Ah scratch that the Lowe is knocked out." Taeko said. Miho was stunned. "Anteater you took out the Lowe right?" She asked. Then a gruff voice came over the radio. "This is Gorilla team we just blew that Lowe back to the Stone Age!" the Radio Operator said practically giddy with excitement. Anteater Team then scored a direct hit on the Crusader knocking it out. Then the M2 Mediums spoke as one and knocked out the Chi-Nu. Then another great booming roar and a fairly large shell appeared in the front upper plate of one of the M2 Mediums its white flag popped out signifying its defeat. Then the 8.8cm kwk L/70 on the Tiger P spoke sending a 88mm shell into the other M2 Medium, then to top it off the BDR G1B fired a 90mm shell slammed into the Fiat M16L43 knocking it out. "Good work everyone nice job. All tanks return to original formation. Anteater Team everyone okay?" She said. "Yep were fine nothing the on-board medical kit won't fix as well as a shower and a good night's sleep." The Commander of Anteater Team said. "That's good to hear." Miho said. "All tanks advance! PANZER VOR!" She finished. The next thirty minutes in laymen's terms and to quote the commander of Moose Team was "Pure Hell on Wheels" and had devolved into a battle of Attrition with Hippo Team, Turtle Team and Mallard Team being knocked out in exchange for 5 more of the enemy's panzers they had brought 18 of them and since it was a elimination match it wasn't looking to good. Anglerfish Team was accompanied by Gorilla Team and Duck Team, both tanks were roughened up the Type 89B had several streaks down the sides of its hull and turret from grazing hits, while the T29's gun mantle had several 100mm shells lodged in it as well as a 75mm shells wedged in the UFP of the tank but it was still going strong. The Commander of Gorilla Team was standing out of his commander's cupola the assistant driver was reading stuff on Fan , while the two loaders were making small talk and the gunner and radio operator were discussing upgrades for their tank. The things his crew did when they weren't in combat amazed him. That's when he noticed someone about 550 meters away leveling a tube like device at the front of the Panzer IV auf H. He wondered what it was then remembered his one of his ROTC courses that dealt with identifying Eastern Bloc weapons. He switched to the emergency freq and bellowed as loud as he could one word: "RPG!" Everyone froze, the thought that someone was running around inside this Panzerkraft battlefield with a RPG scared the be Jesus out of everyone. The assistant driver dropped his tough book to the floor of the tank grabbed the T33 Stinger Machine gun and fired. Ear-splitting roar filled the air as the MMG (Medium Machine Gun) opened fire. He began to march a steady stream of tracers toward the guy. Just before the tracers connected with the guy and sent him tumbling to the ground amid a very heavy spray of blood there was a slight puff of smoke. The RPG-7 rocket covered the distance to the Panzer IV auf H in less than 10 seconds and hit it dead center. What followed was horrific and it happened in less than a second. The 84mm HEAT charge exploded half a meter away from the hull of the Panzer IV H. The particle stream of liquid copper moving at mach 25 or faster blasted through the 80mm of armor with no problems and completely and utterly shattering the carbon fiber liner, creating a horrific spalling effect. The jet of liquid metal tore through the crew compartment giving Saori major burns to the left side of her body as well as receiving severe shrapnel wounds to her chest and torso. Mako wasn't as lucky a small piece of steel came in and hit her head and neck the shrapnel tore from the bottom of her neck and didn't stop until it slammed into her brain. Hana, Miho, and Yukari were all seriously to fatally injured due to the horrific spalling effect a chunk of liner about the size Miho's hand came in and tore into Miho's midsection causing grave injuries she screamed in pain and her vision exploded into nothingness. Yukari took a chunk of steel as well as a bit of the radio to her midsection and chest she yelped and slumped forward in her chair. Hana had put her arms up to protect her face and neck from shrapnel her right arm was riddled with shrapnel. Meanwhile the beam of liquid copper then missed Miho by a inch but gave her a nasty third degree burn and it tore into the ammorack where it stopped, a fire instantly brewed up in the ammorack. Hana struggled but managed to get her hatch open she could see the crew of Gorilla team dismounting and coming with med-kits, and fire bottles to help them. Hana grabbed Miho and began to pull her from the tank when suddenly the two loaders appeared one grabbed Hana and then jumped down from the tank, the other put Miho over his shoulder fireman style and then hopped down. The commander snarled "Get them on the other side of the T29 right goddamn now!" They did so. Meanwhile Saori was struggling to get out of the tank. The driver his name was Bill Castro said "This thing is going up!" The assistant driver got to the front of the tank saw Saori struggling to get out and thus grabbed her under her arms and pulled her out of the tank and sprinted behind the T29. Then the two loaders who were named Tom Murdock and Jerry Cannon screamed "GET DOWN ITS GOING TO BLOW!" and it did. A earth shattering explosion rocked the street they were on it shattered all of the windows on their street and blew the turret 20 feet into the air as easily as someone would throw a ball. It landed on the street with a resounding boom. The crash trucks arrived right afterword with a host of Jeeps and Armored Cars in tow. Among them was a Willy's Jeep driven by Alisa with a horrified Kay and Naomi, also there was a Sd. Kfz. 232 in the colors of Black Forest Peak standing in the Commanders hatch was a very sad Maho, a Sd. Kfz. 7 half-track painted in the colors of Anzio and others as well.

4 Hours later Panzerkraft International Arena Hospital

Maho was pacing angrily the guy that had shot Miho's Panzer was dead when the rescue guys got to him they had seen that even the simulation rounds could kill at ranges farther than point blank range. The guy was bruised up very badly and was missing part of his head were rounds had tore into it. The doctor came out of the ER. She was slim about 5 feet 5 inches tall, with brown eyes, and long black hair. "Maho Nishizumi?" The doctor asked. "Yes? How is my sister? Is she going to make it?" Maho said worried and scared out of her mind over what had happen just a scant 4 hours ago. "Maho, I hate to break it to you but the damage was far worse than we thought it was…" The doctor said trailing off. "Still is she going to make it right?" Maho asked again. The doctor sighed and then said the sentence Maho didn't want to hear. "Maho I am sorry but we are going to lose her there is nothing we can do accept give her a overdose of Morphine. She won't feel any pain." The doctor said sadly bowing his head down in shame. Maho chocked on tears. This can't be happening she told me my sister is going to die!? Why does she break this news to me I am sure I see the gist behind but why? She thought. "Can I go see her?" she asked. The doctor nodded. "What room is she in?" she asked. "She is room 0338, silver ward." The doctor said. Maho just nodded. She pulled out her phone and fired off texts saying what Miho's condition was and what was going to happen to her. An hour later she walked into Miho's room. There Miho was looking out the window. "Miho?" Maho asked. "I am sorry for what happened." She said. "It's okay Maho, I may be in a lot of pain now but I know for a fact I won't be for long." Miho said weakly. The door opened and Kay, Nonna, Katyusha, and Darjeeling all walked in with Hana bring up the rear her right arm in a sling. There they all said their finally good-byes it was good thing to cause 5 minutes later Miho passed away. At which point Maho started sobbing.

3 Weeks later

Ooarai Tankery Team was in shambles after what had happened, Saori and Hana due to their injuries where forced to give up tankery for the rest of their lives. But then support began pouring in. Kay started it off by making a major offer. She offered to take the Type 89B off their hands in and in return they'd get a major gift from Saunders. Ooarai agreed. The Type 89B was shipped off much to the sadness of Duck Team. Then a crate appeared in it was a powerful Type 4 Chi-To tank with a power Type 5 75mm cannon. Then St. Gloriana sent a gift it was a British A30 Challenger Medium tank, 17 pounder gun and the speed of a Cromwell. Pravda sent a gift as well offering to take the Chi-nu off their hands they accepted and where then stunned to find sitting in the crate that arrived a IS-3 with its fearsome 122mm BL-9 cannon. Black Forest Peak offered to take the Tiger P off their hands in exchange for something special. They got a Tiger 1 with the 8.8cm kwk L/70 its number was 217. It was Miho's Tiger 1 that she had commanded during her time at Black Forest Peak. All of this support made Ooarai win the Championship in honor of Anglerfish.

2 Years later

The Panzer IV auf H know as Anglerfish was restored 2 years after it suffered a direct hit from a RPG-7 rocket. That hit had killed the driver, the loader, and the commander. Yet in light of what happened it made Ooarai tankery team not only more tight-knit but also made everyone on the Japanese Circuit support each other when help was needed. Hana thought to herself its strange what a horrible accident can do to a sport and a team as a whole. She wondered if Miho was watching her at that moment she didn't know but she got out of the Panzer IV one last time. It was being shipped off to the International Panzerkraft Muesum and was going to go on display. However Hana was right Miho, Mako, and Yukari were watching over her as well as the rest of the Ooarai Tankery Team.

End


End file.
